


Heretic

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Demigod Verse [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Percy Jackson References, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Thrown by Wen Chao into the Burial Mounds, hopeless and without allies, Wei Wuxian discovered the truth about his legacy.[...]Hecate noted his surprise and said: “The dead won’t do anything to you. They are afraid."The boy snorted, mocking: "Afraid? I’m a cultivator with no more spiritual power!"“A normal cultivator would already be dead. Too much resentful energy. But even in a place like the Burial Mounds, it's hard not to recognize the power of a son of Hades. "---------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Demigod Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569226
Comments: 10
Kudos: 316





	Heretic

_Two children were sitting on the pier._  
  
_They argued, but there was no animosity in their words._  
  
_Madame Yu and Uncle Jiang were watching them from afar._  
  
_Wei Wuxian didn't remember ever having seen them like this, serene and without any tension between them._  
  
_He must have been dead, he considered._  
  
_Who would help Jiang Cheng, now?_  
  
_He heard a noise behind him._  
  
_Shijie had just dropped the bowls of soup she was carrying and was now looking at him with shining eyes._  
  
_"A-Xian, holy Apollo..." she approached him cautiously as if afraid that he would disappear._  
  
_"It's you ... I'm not dreaming."_  
  
_"I was going to say the same thing."_  
  
_He was grateful to be able to talk to his sister, but he didn't understand._  
  
_“It shouldn't be possible unless you are like me."_  
  
_Wei Wuxian frowned, " Like you? You aren't a menace to everyone you meet. "_  
  
_It wasn't you who doomed our sect._  
  
_Jiang Yanli assured him," You aren't a threat, A-Xian. You are just different. It's not a bad thing. You are unique! Don't let anybody make you think otherwise."_  
  
_A-Jie became so evanescent she almost looked like a ghost._  
  
_"You are waking up. We don't have time. "_  
  
_"I'm waking up?"_  
  
_"Why are you surprised?"_  
  
_He couldn't answer: he didn't want to worry her._  
  
_"I'll be back, Shijie. I promise you."_  
  
  
  
Wei Wuxian woke up in a cave, lying on a makeshift mattress and with a bandaged chest. His eyes were shiny with fever.  
  
"You're awake. I was starting to worry I was too late. "  
  
Beside him was a kneeling woman. She wore a white robe adorned with a silver pattern, the decorations like letters.  
  
Her black hair brushed her shoulders.   
  
Wei Wuxian tried to get up, but a twinge of pain in his chest stopped him.  
  
"Don't force yourself. You no longer have a core. You'll heal much slower now," warned the woman  
  
He started, "Are you a cultivator?"  
  
""I suppose that definition's acceptable, for now."  
  
Before he could ask what she meant, she handed him a bowl," Drink. You'll need it."   
  
Inside the bowl, there was a dark liquid.   
"It doesn't look like water" he pointed out.   
  
"Don't worry, it won't kill you. "  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I know."   
  
" I don't want to drink it."   
  
"If its looks disturb you, I can resolve the problem."  
  
With a wave of her hand, the woman turned the black liquid into clear water. Wei Wuxian took the bowl and stared at it shocked.   
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
She said, "You have to drink. You're dehydrated. I will tell you later. "  
  
Still hesitant, Wei Wuxian drank and almost choked. He dropped the bowl and coughed, feeling his throat burn. He glanced at where the bowl had fallen; the water was black again.   
  
"You tricked me!"   
  
The woman said, “It was necessary a little illusion to help you."  
  
"I almost chocked! "  
  
"You're fine."   
  
It was true; the water had left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, but there were no other effects.   
  
" I haven't seen you use any spells. "  
  
"I used the Mist."  
  
"What is the Mist?"  
  
She explained, “The Mist is a supernatural force that twists mortal's sight from seeing monsters and other supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. In China, it had another name. However, the gods of this country stopped using it when cultivation was invented. They believed it was no longer necessary. It wasn't wise: mortals have discovered that monsters exist."   
  
Wei Wuxian replied, " Yet, mortals know what to defend against."   
  
“Not all the mortals, only the cultivators. What about all those who don't have the gift or the money to learn cultivation?"  
  
"We will protect them."  
  
We. He had used the plural. Even though he knew he could no longer use cultivation.   
  
She smiled, “When she came down the mountain, your mother said the same thing to me. I didn't agree, but I didn't stop her.”   
  
Wei Wuxian was surprised, “When did she come down the mountain? Are you Baoshan Sanren?"  
  
"It's the name by which I am called here. However, I would prefer to use my real name with you. I am Hecate, the goddess of magic. We have a lot to talk about if you want to survive this war.  
  
Goddess of magic.  
  
Faced with a divinity others shown respect, others pray that they will not be punished.for their disrespectful behavior.  
  
Instead Wei Wuxian said: "I don't know any goddess by this name."  
  
Hecate said: "It is natural. I am a foreigner, I come from Hellas."  
  
"Hellas?"  
  
"A barren land to the west, harsh, inhospitable. Few rivers. It doesn't rain much. Many cities always at war with each other. "  
  
"Is that why you decided to leave?"  
  
She shook her head:" No, I was force to do it. Despite everything, it was my home. But four hundred years ago a monster devastated my country, forcing me and other gods to run away. "  
  
"Couldn't you make him go away?"  
  
“Typhoon was too powerful. Even our king had been defeated by him. "  
  
"What happ..."  
  
He stopped. At the entrance of the cave there was a fierce corpse staring at them with its empty orbits. He was holding a black package in his hand. Slowly he dragged towards them and instinctively the cultivator sought out his sword.  
  
Hecate reassured him, "He won't hurt you. He brought the herbs I asked for."  
  
"Do you control that thing?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Partially" was the response of the goddess, who took the package and sent away the corpse.  
  
The corpse didn't deign Wei Wuxian even a look, although he was wounded and weak. An easy prey.  
  
Hecate noted his surprise and said: “The dead won’t do anything to you. They are afraid."  
  
The boy snorted, mocking, "Afraid? I’m a cultivator with no more spiritual power! "  
  
“A normal cultivator would already be dead. Too much resentful energy. But even in a place like the Burial Mounds, it's hard not to recognize the power of a son of Hades. "  
  
"My father's name was Wei Changze " Wei Wuxian replied dryly, the same annoyance as when people called him Jiang Fengmian's bastard.  
  
How stupid could they be to believe that Uncle Jiang would dishonor himself and his wife, even for his mother? Not all men were like Jin Guangshan.  
  
"Are you sure?" the goddess asked him, with a condescension that irritated Wei Wuxian.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you remember your father's face?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Can you describe it to me?"  
  
"What questions do you do! He was…"  
  
The boy frowned. Did his father have gray or black eyes? Was his hair wavy? What was the sound of his voice? There was an image in his mind but he was unable to fix.  
  
It kept changing, inconsistent as smoke. He was the first to admit that he had a bad memory, but he remembered his mother.  
  
Why couldn't he do the same with his father?  
  
Hecate calmly said: “It is useless for you to try. Wei Changze never existed. It is an invention of Cangse. Your mother thought it was safer for you to believe you were mortal. Hades agreed."  
  
"I am mortal."  
  
"For half. You are a half-blood, the result of a mortal's relationship with a god. "  
  
Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth, "It's not possible."  
  
“Only for the gods of this country. They have much more restrictive rules. For us Greeks is different. We can have relationships with mortals and have children. "  
  
"If it were true ... after mum's death, why did my father ... why didn't he take me with him?"  
  
Why did you let me ruin the Jiang family's life? Why did he abandon me?  
  
"He couldn't."  
  
"You said that Greeks are more elastic with their relationships with mortals!" protested the cultivator.  
  
"The children must be raised by the mortal parent. "  
  
Wei Wuxian laughed cheerfully, "So it's okay to seduce mortals, but not be responsible for your children?"  
  
"We have to be impartial."  
  
"I've heard better excuses."  
  
Hecate twisted her mouth, clearly annoyed by his comments, "It is necessary to be distant. The gods cannot make favoritism."  
  
The boy pointed out, "But you are here. Isn't it against your rules?"  
  
"No it is not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The gods can operate only through indirect influence. We cannot intervene personally in the world of mortals, but we can choose people who are part of both worlds, mortal and divine, and they become our paladins."  
  
"So what are we? Your pawns?"  
  
“No, you are heroes. The fate of a hero ... is not always happy. "  
  
"Very comforting."  
  
She replied, “I have to be honest. You are in front of a crossroads, Wei Wuxian. And I'm the goddess of crossbreeds. I'm here to offer you my help, but it's up to you to decide whether to accept it or not."  
  
Hecate raised her hands. A swirl of black and white images appeared intermittently: on her left, an army of dead marched on the Nightless City, on her right Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan were surrounded by enemies, Wen Chao and his lover in front of them, ready to kill them.  
  
Wei Wuxian paled to see that version of his brother defeated and humiliated. He reached out to take it, but he only grabbed air.  
  
"What ... what are they?" he asked with heart in his throat.  
  
"Possible futures, possible choices."  
  
"Does that mean Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan will die?"  
  
"This is up to you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
“If you choose to become my disciple, you will learn to use your father's gifts and to lead the largest army that China has ever seen. But if you refuse, it will take time to form a new gold core, and the war will continue without you. "  
  
A war that the Wen would have won if he hadn't done something. He couldn't allow Lan Zhan and his brother to suffer, not if he could avoid it.  
  
"My father's gifts ... What could I do?"  
  
Hecate explained,"Thanks to his blood, you can control the dead. Also, as the son of Hades, you have a special affinity with the resentful energy. If you want to learn how to use it you will need me."  
  
Wei Wuxian frowned, "I don't understand, controlling the dead and controlling the resentful energy are not the same thing?"  
  
"Resentful energy will allow you to do more things than necromancy. It is magic in its crudest form. It is what cultivators call demonic cultivation. In Hellas it's called black magic. "  
  
The explanation didn't satisfy him, "If I can already control the dead, why do I need to learn to use resentful energy?"  
  
"You will need it to not disappear into the shadows."  
  
The boy blinked, puzzled.  
  
"Disappear in the shadows?" he repeated.  
  
“Unfortunately your mortal part cannot endure the power of Hades without repercussions. Life always repels death. "  
  
He hesitated before asking,"So my father is the god of death?"  
  
“No, although it's easy to get confused. He is the god of the dead, not of death. "  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
The goddess pursed her lips, "Cruel."  
  
It wasn't the answer he expected, but before he could ask her anything else, Hecate asked him, "I showed you what could happen. What have you decided, Wei Wuxian? "  
  
He didn't even need to think about it. He looked at her firmly, "I want to become your disciple."  
  
  
  
  
A week passed before Wei Wuxian managed to get up from his pallet without pain.  
  
It was an agony.   
  
He had to stay still and do nothing! He couldn't risk reopening the wound.  
  
Immobility made him nervous.   
  
He felt the need to move, to get out of the cave, and do something.  
  
There was a war outside the Burial Mounds and he was forced to stay there.  
  
He couldn't do differently.   
  
The resentful energy was mercurial. He had to learn to master it before he left.   
If only Hecate had started teaching him something...but the goddess said he had to wait.   
  
She had not explained the reason, making him more nervous.   
  
She had also told him that his fidget was normal.  
  
All demigods suffered from his disorder. Battle reflexes, she had called them. Demigods were born to fight.   
  
Their body reacted more readily to a danger, but it also made them unable to stay calmly in one place.   
  
They acted and then asked questions.  
  
As an example, she had told him the story of another demigod, Theseus.   
  
He had done great acts of heroism, but he could not see the results that he immediately went in search of new adventures.   
  
He was a king, but he was always absent from his city.   
  
He was as unpredictable as the sea. His inconstancy was the blame of one of his fathers, Poseidon.   
  
Wei Wuxian didn't want to know why Hecate spoke of fathers.   
  
He had understood how the Greeks were more open in their relationships.   
  
Like Apollo and Hyacinth. Or Europa and the bull.   
  
The story of Europa had caused him nightmares.   
  
Knowing he was the result of one of those relationships disturbed him.  
  
Had his mother been a caprice for Hades? Or was he really in love with her?  
Could a god sincerely love? He had so many questions and was not sure he wanted the answers.  
  
"How are you?" Hecate asked him as she entered the cave. On her shoulder there was a crow. He had bright red eyes. Wei Wuxian felt his gaze fixed on him.   
  
He ignored the discomfort and said, "Sore, but I can breathe better. The herbs you gave me were miraculous. "  
  
"I see. Can you move? "  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Well, follow me. There is something I have to show you. "  
  
"What?"  
  
The goddess didn't answer him. She turned and proceeded to the exit. The demigod grunted. Even Lan Qiren was more talkative than her! He followed Hecate.   
  
The view that opened before him was bleak. It seemed that a fire had just devastated everything.   
  
There was no trace of trees or flowers, only barren land of a color so dark and sick that it was unnatural.   
  
A mist rose from the ground, making him difficult to walk.  
  
The mist didn't hide what was under it. Corpses.  
  
Dozens of bodies covered the ground, broken dolls abandoned by capricious children.   
  
Not even the Xuanwu cave had so many corpses. The hair on his neck stood on end. Danger.  
  
The goddess was the only bit of color in that ghostly landscape, she proceeded with a grace that many cultivator dreamed of.  
  
Hecate said, "They are not dangerous. You don't have to worry about them."  
  
"I don't feel safe."  
  
"Normal. You feel the death. This place is full of it."   
  
"Do I perceive death?"   
  
"You inherited it from your father."  
  
"It doesn't seem useful to me."  
  
The goddess clarified, "You perceive who is going to die. As you did with Madame Yu."   
  
"I didn't know she was going to die!" the boy protested.   
  
"Not rationally. But you sensed she didn't have much time. Her death it's not your fault. She made a decision. You are not responsible for it. "  
  
He bit his lip, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You will understand. We have arrived."  
  
For a moment Wei Wuxian thought they were facing a black wall, but only after looking to that a second time he realizes the truth. They had arrived in front of a bamboo grove, only that all of those plants were black.   
  
"Use it" Hecate ordered. Wei Wuxian looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"Create a musical instrument."   
  
"With bamboo?"  
  
"It is not simple bamboo. This bamboo was born from resentful energy."  
  
"Nothing can originate from resentful energy."  
  
"Forget what your teachers said to you. Their knowledge of resentful energy is superficial and full of prejudices."  
  
"It doesn't seem very healthy to me" the cultivator points out.  
  
"Don't stop at appearances. Touch it."  
  
Reticent, Wei Wuxian did it. And he was surprised at how hard and resistant the plant was.   
  
He murmured thoughtfully, "It's not possible. It should be rotting."  
  
Hecate explained," Bamboo would have rotted if it had been here before the resentful energy. But it was born from it, it is a product of it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Basically, the forest grew after the mounds filled with corpses."  
  
"Exact."   
  
"I still don't understand why I should create a musical instrument using these plants."   
  
"You will need it to make better use of the resentful energy. Like Clan Lan does with music cultivation. The procedure will be similar."   
  
The idea of musical cultivation was interesting. But still...  
  
"I've never heard of musical instruments created like this."   
  
"It's actually more common than you think. Pan created the syringe with some plants."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pan. God of wild nature. One day he fell in love with a nymph. Syringe. She was the daughter of the river god Ladone. One day, returning from the hunt, she met Pan. To escape his harassment, the nymph ran away. She begged his father to help her and he turned her into a reed. When the wind blew, a plaintive melody was heard from the reeds. Pan, still infatuated, unable to identify in which reed he was transformed Syringe, he took some and cut seven pieces of decreasing length and joined them side by side. He thus created a musical instrument from which he never separates. "  
  
Wei Wuxian frowned,"Couldn't Ladone turn Pan into a cane?"  
  
"He wasn't powerful enough."  
  
"Syringe was torn to pieces."  
  
"I never said that Pan found the right cane."  
  
"Pan would still accept a no and move on."  
  
"Love makes us unreasonable."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Sure, but ... this bamboo isn't some transformed nymph, is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I asked for security."  
  
The goddess remained impassive. She gave him a knife, "This will help you cut and work the bamboo."  
  
"Couldn't you make me a flute?"   
  
“It wouldn't have the same value. You have to learn to manipulate matter. "  
  
"So your lessons start now?" he asked hopefully.   
  
She nodded, "Respecting certain limits, though."   
  
"What limits?"   
  
“The limits of your body. Too much power could make your recovery more difficult. "   
  
"Does the use of resentful energy have negative effects on the body?"  
  
"It depends on the cases and the talent of those who use it. You are talented, but you cannot put your body under further stress. "  
  
"But can I carve bamboo?"   
  
Hecate shrugged, "A little manual work will help you exercise concentration."  
  
"And how many will I have to cut?"  
  
“You will see it for yourself. Every musical instrument built, you will try it. The best will become your weapon. "   
  
Boring work was ahead. However, he was not the type who gave up on the first difficulty. He squeezed the knife. It was time to work.  
  
  
  
  
“Why is it so difficult?!”  
  
He had been trying to carve bamboo for three hours! The results had been bad: the first dizi had made no sound, the second made a high-pitched hiss and the third had broken in half as soon as he brought it to his lips.  
  
It was maddening!  
  
It didn't help that Hecate sat on a rocky ledge nearby and watched him. She didn't say anything, she didn't give him advice or anything. She was just there and watching.  
  
There was no emotion on her face. It was as if she were made of jade.  
  
“Not even Lan Zhan is so inexpressive,” thought the demigod, absently twirling the knife.  
  
If Lan Zhan had been there, he would have already figured out how create a dizi. His clan was specialized in musical cultivation.  
  
Wei Wuxian snorted.  
  
Somehow, it was difficult to imagine the uncontaminated Lan among those corpses, intent on working as a damned on bamboo born from resentful energy.  
  
Too pure.  
  
“You are distracted” Hecate said.  
  
The boy snorted, “I'm thinking.”  
  
“You are thinking about the wrong things. If you want to control the resentful energy, you have to clear your mind. “  
  
“How can I do it?” he asked.  
  
Hecate sighed, as if she were finding herself repeating something to an impatient child, “Let your mind wander, don't see things as they are, but as they will be. Don't visualize the seed, visualize the tree that will be one day. “  
  
The boy blinked.  
  
“Should I imagine a tree?”  
  
The goddess said, “You're only focusing on one aspect. It's not just the matter you have to manipulate. It's also the resentful energy.”  
  
“You didn't tell me how to do it!” Wei Wuxian protested.  
  
“There is a proverb in the West: give a man a fish and feed him for a day, teach him to fish and you will have fed him for the rest of his life.”  
  
“But I'm not fishing, I'm carving,” replied the demigod, squeezing the handle of the knife.  
  
Hecate raised an eyebrow, “You are focusing again on the wrong things. Remember, it is also an exercise in concentration.”  
  
“Why should I have it?”  
  
“To avoid being overwhelmed. There is always a price for power,” replied the goddess seriously.  
  
Wei Wuxian replied, “This continues to seem like a waste of time to me.”  
  
“You don't have time to complain. Time doesn't stop for you, and you still have a long way to go. Concentrate on your senses, on your heritage. Leave the physical world of mortals. These are the only tips I can give you, “said Hecate coldly, a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
“A very useful advice” the boy muttered.  
  
He had to use a different approach.  
  
After all, hadn't he done it even with regular cultivation? If cultivation came naturally to him, why not magic? He had to work with imagination. There was no bamboo in his hands, but a flute.  
He concentrated. After ten minutes, a slight fog-like black aura began to rise from the bamboo, then increased visibly, until the bamboo disappeared from his sight.   
  
Breathe and concentrate. Don't get overwhelmed. The power must be yours.  
  
Finally, when the dark mass disappeared, a dizi with a red cape at the end was found in his hand.  
  
He looked at it in amazement for a few seconds, before smiling radiantly,”I did it! Did you see ?!”  
  
The goddess didn't seem to share his joy.  
She said, “You still have to play it to test its resistance to resentful energy.”  
  
“I do it now. I'm sure it won't break this time! “  
  
The cultivator brought the dizi to his lips and started composing a melody. The resentful energy gathered at his feet, waiting for his order. Encouraged, Wei Wuxian continued to play. The black mist swirled around him and almost seemed to dance to the notes of his song.  
  
He had succeeded. He…  
  
He felt an intense burning in his lips and immediately detached himself from the dizi; the fog cleared, and he dropped the flute.  
  
“What happened?,” he asked, touching his lips in confusion. They still burned.  
  
Hecate replied, “You have been to sure of yourself. You sinned of hubris. “  
  
“Hubris?”  
  
“It is difficult to translate it into your language, but it is very close to pride. Excessive self-confidence leads to nothing. Meden Agan, Wei Wuxian. “  
  
He stared at her in confusion,“What does that mean?”  
  
The goddess translated,“Nothing too much. It is engraved on a temple in Delphi. It is an invitation to avoid exaggerations and to recommend the moderation needed in everything. It must serve as a warning. “  
  
He wrinkled his forehead. I seemed too similar to one of the rules of GusuLan.  
  
“So it's okay to have talent but I also have to remember to stay in my place?”  
  
“No. Meden Agan means knowing how to measure yourself. Excessive pride leads the demigods to fall. As happened to Bellerophon.”  
  
“Bellerophon?”  
  
“He was a son of Poseidon. The only one capable of riding Pegasus. After many years of kingship, Bellerophon became restless and longed for the old times when he wandered the lands on Pegasus, and was a hero idolized by all. Deciding that he needed one more adventure to prove his heroism and to gratify his need for excitement, he rode Pegasus to Olympus itself, intending to visit the gods. Unknown to him, mortals were not allowed entry on Olympus without special permission, and when Zeus noticed him flying up there he was therefore understandably enraged. The king of the gods then fashioned a gadfly out of vapor, and sent it to sting Pegasus, causing the horse to rear, throwing Bellerophon off.”  
  
Wei Wuxian asked, “Did he die?”  
  
“It would have been much more merciful, but no. He lived. Athena saved him, but Bellerophon fell into a thorn bush that blinded him. Pegasus didn't return to him and Bellerophon spent the last days of his life blind, cripple and with serious injuries, trying to return home to his family. He never saw them again. “  
  
The cultivator protested, “That's not fair! Why did Zeus punished him like this? Bellerophon didn't know about the ban.”  
  
“He had to be punished. Like many demigods, he was bored and needed something that would distract him, that would make him experience the adrenaline of his youth. The hubris made him forget his limits, and he went beyond what was allowed.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” asked the demigod.  
  
“This story must serve you as a teaching. Nothing good comes from excessive security. Many heroes have fallen after their moments of the greatest glory because they have forgotten that they are still mortal, despite the divine blood running through their veins. Some were younger than you. “  
  
“How much younger?”  
  
“ Still children. Too young to understand. But you can do it. So try again, Wei Wuxian. Work hard, keeping my words in mind. Meden Agan” was her reply, a look so pained as to make Wei Wuxian think that Hecate was not as imperturbable as she wanted to appear.   
  
The demigod began to work again, a boulder on his heart and the words of Hecate that hovered over him like an omen.  
  
His fifth attempt went better. The dizi didn't burn in his hands, the resentful energy seemed to obey his orders and even Hecate had nothing to say.  
At one point, he saw faces in the fog. Ghosts. He didn't think he could already recall them. It was an unexpected development. However, the joy vanished when he recognized one. He stopped playing.  
  
His eyes widened, and he babbled, “Madame Yu?”

Madame Yu distinguished herself among the spirits summoned by Wei Wuxian for her posture and pride. Death hadn't changed her. Wei Wuxian admired her, but her presence there didn't bode well.  
  
The ghost asked him, " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with my son? "

"Wen Chao threw me in the Burial Mounds" the cultivator told.  
  
"I understand. Although I see that you're in good company."   
  
Madame Yu looked at Hecate," It's an honor to meet you, lady Hecate. Finally you came for him. If you had brought him on your mountain earlier, nothing would have happened. "  
  
Wei Wuxian bit his lips. He knew he was the reason for the fall of the Lotus Pier, but hearing it was painful. He hadn't been able to do anything, he only watched his house burn.  
  
Hecate said, " It's arrogant to believe that a small difference would have changed the Fate's design. Lotus Pier would have fallen anyway, Madame Yu. It's not Wei Wuxian's fault.”

"He destroyed my family."  
  
"No, Yu Ziyuan. Your family has been destroyed by your choices. Don't blame Wei Wuxian. The judges of the Hades don't like souls who don't recognize their mistakes."  
  
Madame Yu didn't seem scared: " Ah, so my last destination is Hades? Not a surprise."  
  
"Shouldn't you go to Diyu? You aren't Greek " asked the cultivator.   
  
“MeishanYu was a Greek colony when I and my people fled from the fury of Typhoon - revealed Hecate - The connection with the origins hasn't broken, even after five hundred years. It's one of the reasons why Apollo noticed her twenty years ago."   
  
Madame Yu grumbled, " It's an old story. It doesn't matter. "  
  
"It matters, especially for its consequences. "  
  
"What consequences? "  
  
Hecate didn't reply. Instead, she asked him, " Wei Wuxian, how old is your sister? "  
  
"She is twenty, but... "  
  
He stopped, the implication of what the goddess said hit him like lightning, "Shijie is not Uncle Jiang's daughter?!"  
  
Madame Yu puffed, "I made a mistake."  
  
“I wouldn't call it a mistake. You loved Apollo, didn't you? "

"I'm not sure it can be called love, but at least he _saw_ me - the ghost complained - He didn't want another woman. He wanted _me_. I was at the beginning of a wedding where my husband was in love with his best friend and he couldn't hide it. Apollo was different; he was funny, charming, and listened to me! I had real talks with him. When I got pregnant, I was happy, even though I knew Apollo wouldn't stay. Gods never do. We said goodbye and he suggested the name to give to our daughter. "   
  
"Did Uncle Jiang know? "  
  
“Yes, he knew it. He didn't react. As usual. He raised Yanli as his daughter, but it was evident that he didn't care about her. He was happy only with Cangse. When your mother died, it was as if the world no longer made sense to him. He didn't care about his son, his wife, or his sect. His persistent thought was to find you. When he took you to the Lotus Pier, I thought you were his bastard. I knew there was no Wei Chanze, and you looked like him. I believed it for a long time. "  
  
She narrowed her eyes, " It seems a joke to know who your father is only after I'm dead. Hades, huh? I don't know whether to be relieved of it or not. At least you won't be a problem for Jiang Cheng's succession. "  
  


" I would never have hindered it, " the boy said firmly. Ghosts began to lament, looking scared of him.  
  
“ I had my doubts. You have always overcome him in everything. And talent makes ambition. "  
  
" In that case, I doubt you would have left me alive. "  
  
“ Yes, I would have killed you if you had tried to take my son's place. But you have always shown yourself loyal to him - Madame Yu admitted - This loyalty could be useful. You will be able to rebuild the Lotus Pier with Jiang Cheng. Your grandmother will have to hurry to teach you everything you need and..."   
  
"Just a moment... _grandmother_?! "   
  
Madame Yu stared at him, " Didn't she tell you? Hecate is Cangse's mother. "  
  
" Why didn't you tell me? " he asked at the goddess.  
  
Hecate answered: " It wasn't a piece of important information for your training." 

" It wasn't relevant? You are my grandmother! "  
  
"Too much emotion would have distracted you. "   
  
“Are feelings useless? Where are we, in Gusu? "  
  
The goddess replied, " I didn't say that feelings are useless, but that emotion would distract you. See what you're doing now: you're attracting more ghosts. "   
"I'm not playing! "   
  
“ No, but you're a son of Hades. Even without resentful energy, the dead are sensitive to you. If you don't control your feelings, you will end up being destroyed. "  
  
“It often happens to demigods - agreed Madame Yu - Yanli told me what happened to his too impulsive brothers. "  
  
"Brothers? "  
  
"From her father's family side, she has about a dozen. "   
  
"In China?! "   
  
" No, in Hellas. Where do you think she went during the summer, huh? " 

"In MeishanYu! I thought she had a good relationship with her maternal relatives! "   
“ It was much easier to explain. Besides, Yanli had to go there. When she manifested her power, Apollo sent satyrs to pick her up to take her to Chiron. She had to learn her limits. "   
  
Wei Wuxian rubbed his temples. Too much information, his head was about to burst. He needed to metabolize: Yanli was a demigod, his grandmother taught him magic and he attracted ghosts he couldn't control.   
  
He hesitated:" Isn't Hellas very far from here? How did she go there?"   
  
“ She has a pegasus, Bai Lianhua. He accompanies her home and picks her up when she needs it. "  
  
" Why didn't Jiang Cheng and I know about it?"   
  
The specter explained, “ You wouldn't have understood. Especially Jiang Cheng. Mortals tend not to relate well to demigods. They fear them, especially when they are powerful. And Yanli is cursed. " 

"She is cursed?"   
  
Hecate explained: "Apollo is the god of prophecy. Some of his children are born with the ability to see the future. And Yanli is one of them. "   
  
" Are she a clairvoyant? "   
  
“ Yes, she is. Chiron taught her how to control her visions and to not intervene. "   
  
"Why?"  
  
"She isn't an oracle," said Hecate.  
  
"So?"   
  
“She cannot reveal the will of the gods. If she did, there would be unpleasant consequences. "   
  
Wei Wuxian was indignant: "It's unfair. "  
  
"Control yourself," the goddess warned him.  
  
"No, I don't control myself! I'm not a piece of stone! Shijie doesn't deserve it! She…"   
There was an earthquake. The ghosts vanished, except Madame Yu. It lasted a few seconds, but a deep gash opened in the ground.  
  
" What happened? " demanded the cultivator.  
  
" I told you to control yourself," sighed Hecate.   
  
" How is it my fault ?!"  
  
“The children of Hades can control the earth. It's part of your father's domain. "   
  
Madame Yu added, "There are too many things you don't know, and you don't have enough time to discover them all. The Wens are advancing. "  
  
"He still can't leave."   
  
"So you have to let the Wen destroy other sects? "  
  
"Never!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

"It doesn't seem to me that you are doing much. How long have you been here, a week? Only now have you managed to summon me."  
  
"Nothing is achieved from hurry - Hecate replied - He must know how to restrain himself before going to fight this war."  
  
"Many people will die. "  
  
"Nobody will die if I can avoid it. "  
  
"How will you avoid it, since you're stuck here until your grandmother thinks you're ready? "  
  
Wei Wuxian reasoned: " If I can't leave... someone else could slow them down. "  
Madame Yu raised an eyebrow: " What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Ghosts, Madame Yu. They could kill Wen and slow down their army."  
  
"Who would command them? You still don't seem able to do it. "   
  
"You could do it - the demigod clarified - I could create something ... maybe a talisman ... to attract them to you. They will have to follow your orders."   
  
"It's an interesting idea. What do you think of it, Baoshan Sanren? " Hecate nodded: "As long as he doesn't risk tiring his body unnecessarily, I agree."   
  
Madame Yu said: "Perfect. If the Wens thought death could stop me, I will be very happy to show them that they were wrong. "

A month had passed and the dead had not tried to attack him even once, even when Hecate had left and assigned him to his damned crow. 

  
" _Xia ShuLan will observe your progress and report it to me_ \- she said - _There are some things I have to deal with in Hellas. I'll come back. "_

  
It was taking its time. They had not addressed the discussion about their kinship. Hecate didn't seem to care much. 

On the contrary, he wanted to know more about his parents. Since Hades didn't want to meet him, Hecate was the only one who could answer his questions. 

  
Xia ShuLan croaked as soon as she saw him.

  
"Yes, good morning to you, too."

  
The crow was too smart. She seemed to understand everything he said. He had talked to her - really, besides the ghosts who else could he pretend to talk? - telling her about Shijie, Jiang Cheng ... and Lan Zhan.

  
Every time he talked about him, Xia ShuLan ruffled her feathers as if she were happy.   
He really didn't understand why.

  
He had told her that Lan Zhan was the best cultivator of his generation and, although he seemed to be made of stone, he was very handsome. 

  
The most beautiful man alive. Xia ShuLan had nodded, she seemed to approve something. 

  
However, although he hated having her red eyes always pointed on him, Xia ShuLan was useful. She brought him the material he needed, kept him company... she lacked only the word and it was perfect!   
  
"You should be kinder to her. She is a loyal servant."

  
Hecate appeared beside him, her black hair tied into a ponytail.  
  
Wei Wuxian wasn't scared. A goddess who appeared suddenly was the least strange thing in that place.  
  
"Servant? I thought she was your pet."  
  
"She has always been loyal to me - she continued, ignoring his comment - A very promising disciple."   
  
"Disciple? Wait a minute ... was she human?"   
  
"Yes, she was. She was powerful. Unfortunately, fate wasn't kind to her. She lost her freedom, hated by her husband's clan. After the birth of her children, they tried to kill her. I saved her."   
  
"Turning her into a crow?"   
  
"In that way she would continue to serve me."  
  
The Greeks had a strange fixation on turning people into animals.  
  
"Of course..."

" It's thanks to her that I learned of your progress. The fierce corpses obey you."

Wei Wuxian nodded, "It's just a dozen, though. I can't control more."   
  
"Not yet. You must have patience."   
  
"It's hard to be patient when Wen Chao is still alive."   
  
"His time will come."

The cultivator growled, " When? I've been here for a month."   
  
"You haven't learned everything you need."   
  
"You wasn't there!"  
  
"Even without me, you did some amazing things. The talismans you used on Madame Yu are interesting. A productive idea. However, it will not be enough to stop the Wen."  
"Then teach me something!"   
  
"I'm doing it. I teach you patience."

"Really useful!"   
  
"It is, since patience could save your life. Impatience could be your fatal flaw."  
  
The demigod frowned: "Fatal flaw?"  
  
"Every hero has a flaw that eventually makes him fall. Something that costs him everything. I've already told you about Bellerophon. Others have been like him too. I teach you how to control your eventually fatal flaw. So you will have more chances to succeed in your mission. "

"Killing Wen doesn't seem like one of the other greeks heroes' quests."  
  
"Fighting an impossible war is a considerable venture. Wen forces are twice that of other sects. And the clan Jin is stalling."   
  
"Arrogant peacocks."   
  
"Moreover, Wen Ruohan is a despot, and he must be deposed."  
  
"It doesn't seem to be a problem that could interest the Greeks."  
  
"It is. An out of control Zeus's son is not good for the world."  
  
"A demigod? Of course, why am I surprised? It seems to be more demigods here than in Hellas."   
  
"Not as you think. Only where our presence is strongest. Usually, in the ancient colonies. MeishanYu, Lanling, Qishan, and others. The Nie descend from Ares."   
Wei Wuxian concentrated: "He is the god of war, right? Nie Huaisang doesn't seem very combative to me."   
  
"He is a different case - said the goddess - Also, in Gusu cultivators are blessed by Aphrodite."   
  
"The goddess of beauty? - asked the boy - This explains a lot! I always said that Lan Zhan was too beautiful to be human."  
  
"He is mortal. Unfortunately for him, his sect attracted Aphrodite's attention."   
  
"Is it a bad thing?"   
  
" She's fickle, and she loves tragic stories."  
  
"Tragic stories?"  
  
"It's complicated."   
  
Wei Wuxian asked, "Do they have all those rules in Gusu because of her?"  
  
"Partially. Your Lan Zhan doesn't know, but the elders of his sect have tried to decrease her influence on them with restrictive rules. It wasn't enough. She continued to meddle in the affairs of Gusu."   
  
"Couldn't she stop the Wen from burning the Clouds Recess?"  
  
"Thanks to her, many people were saved. Lan Xichen has found refuge. And your Lan Zhan was with you."   
  
"With me? It doesn't seem safe. We were in danger!"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be safe. Aphrodite has plans for you."  
  
"What plans?"   
  
Hecate didn't reply. Rather, she looked up.   
  
"He is coming," she said.  
  
" Who?"  
  
"The messenger of the gods, Hermes. He brought something for you. A commission from Hephaestus on my part. Come, let's meet him."

Hermes was a strange god.

  
Wei Wuxian though that all greeks gods were serious and mysterious like Hecate. Instead, Hermes seemed a jovial type.  
  
When Hermes saw him, the god said: " So he is the future patriarch. Nice to meet you, Wei Wuxian. Good luck with Wen Chao. Zeus won't do anything to stop you. He doesn't tolerate his grandson either."  
  
The god didn't seem to be elder than twenty years old; he wore a wide-brimmed hat of those who put travelers to shelter from the sun, blue robes, and had a bag on his shoulders.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" asked the demigod.  
  
"Everyone knows who you are! Hades' children are rare. Also the prophecy ..."  
  
Hecate's dirty look cut him off.  
  
"What prophecy?" asked Wei Wuxian.  
  
" Nothing important."  
  
Hermes changed the subject, "Hecate, you have chosen a nice place for your sanctuary! It's gloomy, but I have some goods that could help you to make this place more presentable. Obviously, I will give you a favorable price."  
  
"I don't want to buy anything from you, Hermes."  
  
" Are you sure? Wei Wuxian seems to need new clothes. What color was that? Was violet? It is difficult to understand, it is very dirty! "  
  
Wei Wuxian replied: "I have nothing else to wear. I certainly can't go naked! "  
  
"Of course not! I could get you something more comfortable. Maybe something in black. It would be gratis! You helped my daughter, so..."  
  
"Your daughter?"  
  
“Luo Qingyang, even if you know her as MianMian. She is a good girl. She has my talent with money. "  
  
"Her parents are servants of the Lanling sect!"  
  
“Her mother is a servant - said Hermes - She is an adorable woman. I helped her with a theft."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermes continued: "Luo Yue had a very creative plan. She wanted to take revenge on Jin Guangshan. I helped her put her plan into practice and not get caught. It was very satisfying! You should have seen Guangshan's face! "

Hecate sighed: "Hermes, he doesn't care about your past relationship. Has Hephaestus finished his work? "  
  
"Sure! Wait a moment…"  
  
The god rummaged in his bag and pulled out a shiny black sword.  
  
He handed it to Wei Wuxian, who looked at it in admiration.   
  
"Suiban? I thought Wen Chao destroyed it. "  
  
Hecate revealed: "He did it. I collected the pieces and brought them to Hephaestus for repair."  
  
"Why does Suiban have this color?" asked the cultivator.  
  
"Hephaestus united two metals, steel and stygian iron."   
  
"Stygian iron?"  
  
“It is found in the Underworld - clarified the goddess - A very rare material. Stygian iron absorbs the essence of enemies and destroys it. It will help you conduct your powers. "   
  
"I already have my flute for it."   
  
"You can't duel with a flute," Hecate pointed out.  
  
"Unless you're Apollo," said Hermes.   
  
"He is the god of music. And also the god of the arts, of music, of prophecy, of poetry, of pestilences, of the medical arts and soon also the god of the sun. It seems that Zeus officially wants to assign him with the solar chariot. "  
  
At that news, Hecate asked: "Didn't Helios change his mind?"  
  
“No, Helios has made a vow. He still blames Zeus for Phaeton's death, even when he was the one who allowed the boy to drive the sun chariot without instructions. "   
  
"He will die."   
  
"Not until mortals worship him."  
  
"How long mortals will adore Helios before they get used to the idea of Apollo as the sun god?"   
  
Hermes replied, "I don't know. Helios could still change his mind. Selene is trying to reason with him. Nobody would really prefer to die than...oh, wait! I forgot it! I have a gift from Hades. "  
  
This seemed to surprise Hecate. She said nothing, and Hermes gave to Wei Wuxian a skin package containing pieces of black metal.   
  
"Other stygian iron?"   
  
"Yes, also your father asked me to tell you _Make good use of it._ "   
  
" That's all?"   
  
" What did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Hades wished me _good luck_ or something. Or at least he would come here and tell me"  
  
Hermes told:" He is not a god with an easy personality. However, he cares about you a lot."  
  
_If he cares about me, why didn't he come in person? He sent someone to give it to me,_ the cultivator thought annoyed.   
  
He was beginning to understand Jiang Cheng's resentment about his father's apathy. Apparently Hades was not much better.   
  
Well, he didn't care! He had lived seventeen years without knowing who Hades was, he could continue to do it. At that moment, one thing occurred to him: Shijie was so worried about him. Wei Wuxian wanted to comfort her.   
  
"You are the god of messengers?"   
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Could you bring a message to Jiang Yanli?"  
  
" Where is the message?"   
  
"Um ... I still have to write it ..."   
  
Hermes smiled: "Write it now. If you want, I also give you the material."   
  
"Can you do it?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
The god snapped his fingers and a parchment and an inkwell appeared.  
  
He gave them to Wei Wuxian: "Here it is!"  
  
"Thanks!"

Wei Wuxian had spent the night with horrible nightmares. The woman with the veil had threatened him _Bend to me or you will die._

  
The worst part had been dreaming about Wen Chao and his lover while they humiliating the leader of the Qin sect. His daughter was hidden from her mother while she was forced to see her father lose his gold core.   
  
Wei Wuxian clenched his fists. He didn't know if it was real or if he had traveled in person's dreams again - a power of the children of Hades- but his hatred had increased.   
  
Those two must die.   
  
He had to leave. Two months after his meeting with Hermes, Wei Wuxian was ready for the war.  
  
Hecate had recognized that too, although she seemed worried about something.   
She hadn't wanted to reveal what was the prophecy Hermes was talking about, and he hadn't insisted. There were more important things to do.   
  
He hadn't done anything with his father's gift.   
  
He had been reluctant to use it, partly out of spite for Hades and partly out of no idea what to do about it.  
  
“ShuLan, today we will get out of here. First, I need to do one thing. "  
  
He got up, adjusting the new clothes that Hecate had given him.   
  
He took the pieces of stygian iron and went out of the cave.   
  
The air was full of resentful energy.   
  
Wei Wuxian squeezed the metal pieces until his blood wet the ground.   
  
He concentrated as he did when he created Chenqing.   
  
His purpose was different: he wanted to collect all the resentful energy of the Burial Mounds and channel it into a seal. He wanted to create an object that would raise an incalculable number of deaths, generating resentful energy even in places where there was none. He wanted an object that would make him _master of the darkness_.  
  
It was a high-sounding title, but Wei Wuxian liked it.   
  
He would have called it _the Seal of the Stigyan Tiger.  
_  
Will be Hades be proud of him?  
  
His hands were burning but he continued. Black mist swirled around Wei Wuxiam, absorbed by the pieces of metal in his hands.   
  
The pieces began to unite together.  
  
The cultivator's eyes had turned red.

"One more effort ..."   
  
There was an explosion and he ended up on a rock because of the impact.  
His breath was cut off. When he recovered, the air around him was clear. A good part of the area was clean.   
  
No corpses or resentful energy.  
  
It was a limited area, but he had succeeded in an action that no cultivator had ever done: purify the Burial Mounds. It wasn't correct, since he had absorbed the resentful energy, but the result was what mattered.   
  
He looked at the result of his work and smiled satisfied: the seal didn't resemble a tiger or any other animal at all. It was black as a nightmare.  
  
_Wei Wuxian didn't know, but he had just created the object that would have tempted men and gods._

Wei Wuxian woke up in a bare bedroom. He didn't remember to fall asleep. He had forgotten how pleasant it was to sleep in a bed. He felt groggy. He was unable to move a single muscle in his body.  
  
"A-Xian, you are awake!"   
  
Yanli was in the threshold of the room with a small bowl in her hand. She smiled and went to his bed, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Can you get up?"   
  
"No, Shijie."  
  
"I understand. You were lucky."  
  
"Why?"

"Didn't you do remember?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"You were _disappearing_ , A-Xian."   
  
The cultivator flinched. Hecate said that he risked his life, abusing his powers. That was a risk he knew. But he didn't expect to happen soon.   
  
"I didn't use Underworld's magic."   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.   
  
"I used the resentful energy. "  
  
"A-Cheng told me that a gash opened in the ground that swallowed Wen Chao."   
  


"I was angry - admitted her brother - Wen Chao was threatening Lan Zhan! I wanted to protect him!"   
  
Yanli was smiling, " You care about him, don't you?"  
  
"He is my friend. Well, he _was_ my friend. He hates me now. He said that I'm a heretic! It's not my fault if my father is Hades!"  
  
"No, it isn't. Moreover, I'm sure the second master Lan didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"How do you know? He is like a stone!"   
  
"He isn't good with words. Maybe, he is only worried about you. Mortals don't understand demigods. We are dangerous for them."  
  
Yes, he knew it. Hecate told him a lot of stories about heroes too powerful that they were hated by those who had helped. She wanted to warn him of what he would face once he got out of the Burial Mounds.  
  
_When the war ends, you must go to Hellas. There, you will be safe.  
__  
_ Wei Wuxian didn't want to go away. He wanted to stay with Shijie and Jiang Cheng.  
  
Why did he have to leave?  
  
"In any case, A-Xian, I brought you the nectar. "  
  
"The nectar? It's the gods' beverage?"

"Chiron gave me some before I went home, " she explained.   
  
"The nectar helps us to heal quickly. Unfortunately, I already gave you too much ambrosia while you were unconscious."  
  
"Thank you, Shijie..."  
  
Wei Wuxian looked uncertain. Then he said," Shijie, are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well, I raise the dead. I am a son of Hades. I'm dangerous."  
  
"I'm a daughter of Apollo who can see the future. Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm a demigod, too. We are still a family, A-Xian. Nothing changes."  
  
She helped him sit up and gave him the nectar.   
  
"Please, A-Xian. Don't use Underworld's magic since you feel better."  
  
"I promise, Shijie. I will only use resentful energy."  
  
"Moreover, you will have to rest for three days."

"But..."  
  
"Don't discuss with me, A-Xian. I ask you to rest only for three days."   
  
"We have to fight a war!"  
  
"You had won a battler. Now you can rest. "  
  
She was worried about him. She had almost seen him disappear into the shadows. How could he refuse her request?

"Yes, Shijie..."

  
  


_Wei Wuxian walked in a long narrow corridor, keeping his hand on the wall. He didn't know where he was: the darkness was overwhelming, making him see nothing._   
  
_Suddenly, a voice called to him, "Son of Hades, come to me."_   
  
_"Who are you?" he asked._   
  
_"I'm your ally."_   
  
_"I don't trust those who don't show up," he replied._   
  
_"You know me, son of Hades. We have already met."_   
  
_Hesitantly, Wei Wuxian asked, "You ... are you the woman with the veil?"_   
  
_"So, you remember me."_   
  
_"What do you want from me?"_   
  
_"I want your loyalty."_   
  
_The demigod snorted, "I'm only faithful to my shidi."_   
  
_The earth trembled, "Your shidi will betray you, son of Hades. He's just a mortal, and he won't understand who you are. "_   
  
_“We are brothers, and it doesn't matter who my father is,” protested the cultivator._   
  
_A laugh rang out in the corridor, "He will fear you, just like everyone else. You will be alone. Make the right choice, son of Hades. Serve me, and I will protect you. "_   
  
_Wei Wuxian frowned, "I don't need to be protected."_   
  
_“Don't be stubborn. I'm offering you a chance. "_   
  
_"I don't want your help!"  
_   
_"You will change your mind."_   
  
_A bony hand came out of the rock and grabbed him by the wrist. Soon others sprang up, grabbing him by his clothes, his hair, tearing at his flesh._   
  
_“Think about it, son of Hades. Only I can avoid this being your end. "_

  
The demigod woke up screaming. He still felt those hands tearing at his body.  
  
"A-Xian!"  
  
His sister set aside the book she was reading and came over to him. She hugged him.   
  
"Sshh...I'm here, A-Xian. It's okay, now. You are safe."   
  
"Shijie...the woman...the skeletons..."  
  
"Calm down, A-Xian. You are hyperventilating."   
  
Wei Wuxian hugged her back, like she was his anchor.   
  
"I'm silly - he said - It was just a nightmare...I shouldn't be so afraid."  
  
Yanli's expression became more serious.  
  
"A-Xian, what did you dream of?"  
  
“Shijie, it was just a nightmare. You do not have to worry."  
  
“A-Xian, for demigods, nightmares are never just nightmares. We have visions. "  
  
He was confused, "Visions? I thought only you could have them."   
  
"I can see the future. Usually, demigods can see past events or things that are happening right now. Other times, some gods come into contact with them through dreams. "  
  
"I never met the people I have dreamed of, Shijie."   
  
"It's not necessary to have known them before - she explained - Probably, they will be essential for your future." 

"I don't understand."   
  
"It's complicated, A-Xian. In any case, what did you dream? It scared you a lot."  
  
"I dreamed of the woman with the veil."  
  
"The woman will the veil?" Yanli repeated.  
  
He continued, "Well, I only heard her voice. But it was her, I'm sure! She said...Jiang Cheng will betray me, and If I want to be safe, I must be her servant."  
  
Yanli asked, "Did you already dream of this woman?"  
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"Does the woman seem to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Shijie."   
  
"Holy Apollo..."   
  
Yanli barely moved away from him. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.   
  
"Oh, A-Xian...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Why?"

"That woman...she is Gaea."  
  
"Who is Gaea?" he asked. Hecate never mentioned her.   
  
Yanli explained, "She is the primordial goddess of the Earth."  
  
"Well, she does not seem threatening to me."   
  
"Don't underestimate her, A-Xian. She is dangerous. She hated her husband so much that she had him killed by his son Kronus."   
  
"That's crazy! Why did she do it?"   
  
"Her husband, Ouranos, became distant from their family and resented their children. Despite Gaea's protests, Ouranos seized his sons, chained them, and cast them to the depths of Tartarus."   
  
"He was a monster!"   
  
"He was afraid of them."  
  
"That's not an excuse! - protested the demigod - They were his children! What kind of a father did it to his kids?"

"I don't want to justify Ouranos' actions. Yet, I wouldn't murder him. They had a problem with their emotions. If they had talked, they would have avoided much pain."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"When Ouranos showed up to meet with Gaea, Krios, Koios, Hyperion, and Iapetus all sprang from their hiding places and ambushed their father. While the four brothers held Ouranos down, Kronos used a scythe to castrate Ouranos and then cut his body into pieces, flinging Ouranos' severed genitals into the ocean."  
  
Wei Wuxian was disgusted, "That was useless!"   
  
"He wanted to prevent his father's return. - explained Yanli - After Ouranos' death, Gaea proclaimed Kronos as lord of the universe, and after her other children were released, she sank into a deep slumber for a millennia."  
  
"If she is sleeping, why do I dream of her?"   
  
"She isn't all fall asleep. She occasionally intervenes to help her children. Other times, she tries to destroy the Gods, because Zeus deposed her favorite son, Kronos. For example, she used her son Typhon."   
  
"Hecate told me something about him - said Wei Wuxian - Because of him, she and other gods escaped to China."   
  
"It's true. It was not only the gods who escaped, but also many inhabitants of Hellas. They found refuge here and founded colonies. That's why we demigods are here: the presence of the Greek gods here is strong."   
  
So, he was alive thanks to Gaea and her hate for the Gods. That was tragic irony.   
He asked, "Is she is so powerful, why she wants me?"  
  
"You are a son of Hades. You will be great, A-Xian."   
  
"So?" 

" Hades' children, like those of Zeus and Poseidon, are the most powerful demigods. However, Hades' sons are rare."  
  
"Hermes told me something similar. He also mentioned a prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"I don't know. When we met, he said to Hecate, _So he is the future patriarch_."   
  
"He said that?"   
  
Wei Wuxian nodded, "Shijie, are you okay?"   
  
"A-Xian, I need to do something."   
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
She said, " I want to see your future. Give me your hand."  
  
The demigod wasn't sure, "Shijie, won't you get into trouble? You aren't an oracle."   
  
"I need to see your future, A- Xian. If I'm right, the great prophecy is about you."  
  
"The great prophecy?" he repeated.   
  
"Please, give me your hand."   
  
Wei Wuxian put his hands in his sister's hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated.   
  
She shivered. Yanli looked up at him with an expression of compassion.   
  
"Oh, A-Xian. I didn't want that for you. You are the hero of the great prophecy."   
  
"What prophecy? Nobody wants to tell me." 

Yanli told," One hundred years ago, the oracle of Delphi pronounced a prophecy: _The patriarch will emerge, from the mountain of the dead/ revenge and justice will sow on his path/ at the command of an army that will make the sun tremble./ The Earth..."  
_  
At that moment, Jiang Cheng entered the room. He looked among his brothers and frowned, "What happened?"

Yanli smiled and said, "Nothing, A-Cheng. A-Xian was sick, and I worried. "  
  
"How are you now?"  
  
"I'm fine," Wei Wuxian said, thinking about the prophecy. He wanted to hear it all.   
With his shidi present, it was not possible. A-Jie didn't want to talk about gods and monsters with him. The demigod didn't think it was right, but he never contradicted his older sister's decisions.   
  
"Perfect - said Jiang Cheng - I need you in perfect condition. Tomorrow, we will go away." 

"What do we have to do?"   
  
For the first time in months, he saw Jiang Cheng smile, "We're going to take our home back."

The war had worn them out, and they had changed: sect leader Nie was more nervous, intractable for anyone except his brother and Lan Xichen. Wei Wuxian enjoyed killing.

He said to himself that they were Wen, they had destroyed his home. However, he couldn't help fearing that he was becoming less human because of his father.   
  
Jiang Cheng slept little, worked a lot, and spent hours in a room, developing new strategies.  
  
Often, he had heard him speak for himself. Shijie told him not to worry, but she too was tired: she was taking care of everyone, even Jin Zixuan.   
  
That pompous peacock didn't look at her, and didn't even thank her. Wei Wuxian wanted to beat him! He did nothing, not to upset his sister.   
  
She liked Zixuan, even if he was a total idiot! However, when the war ended with Wen Ruohan's death and the fall of the Nightless City, Wei Wuxian hoped that things would return as they were before. It was an illusion: at Koi Tower, they were preparing a new war. 

"Ouch...I was wrong - said Wei Wuxian, looking around - Jiang Cheng will kill me."   
  
He coughed. There was black smoke everywhere. He had to get out of the forge, not wanting to suffocate.   
  
He had burns on his hands. Those didn't hurt, but only stung a little.   
  
"Wei Wuxian! What the hell did you do?!" screamed his shidi, running as soon as he heard the sound of the explosion.  
  
"Hi, A-Cheng - Wei Wuxian greeted him - I'm fine, thanks. I'm touched by your concern."  
  
Jiang Cheng growled, "What did you do?"   
  
"I tried to destroy the seal of the Stygian Tiger, " he explained.   
  
" I thought you could control the seal. Why do you want to destroy it?"  
  
"Well..."   
  
He didn't want to destroy the seal. It was useful during the war. It had absorbed large amounts of resentful energy, which he had used to control an army of fierce corpses.   
  
However, he had to do it: he had dreamed of Gaea again.  
  
Mother Earth had asked him to become his servant, this time adding the request that he give her his seal of the Stygian Tiger.  
  
He refused. Gaea had said, " _You are a fool, son of Hades! You don't know what you created! You could bring consciousness back to the dead, open the Doors of Death, kill the immortals! You can't handle so much power. I could help you! You will understand at Qiongqi Path."  
__  
_ Wei Wuxian was no longer sleeping well because of her. So, he thought that destroying the seal would solve his problems.  
  
Gaea would give up, and he would continue with his life.  
  
It was a vain hope, but he wasn't lucid.  
  
Hecate had told him that Hades' children needed a lot of sleep to regain their strength. Because of Gaea, he was exhausted. It had to end. He couldn't risk his sanity!  
  
"The seal is too dangerous, " he replied. It wasn't totally a lie.  
  
"If you say so...However, get those wounds checked. You can't come to Phoenix Mountain if you're not at your best."   
  
Wei Wuxian frowned, " Do we have to go there? I don't want to see the Jin take all the credit for the defeat of the Wen."  
  
"We have to go. There are too many rumors about you - said Jiang Cheng - With this night hunt, you can hope to clean up your reputation."   
  
" I don't understand why everyone is afraid of me. During the war, I only killed the Wen."   
  
Wei Wuxian had never hurt innocent people. His anger was directed only towards those who had destroyed Lotus Pier. The Wen dogs deserved to die!   
  
"I don't know - replied his shidi - I hate the rumors. I wish I could use Zidian and silence everyone. I would avoid many headaches."   
  
"You can't solve everything with violence."  
  
"I would try."  
  
"Good luck."   
  
"Now, go away. I see the amount of damage you've caused."  
  
"I could help you."  
  
"No! Go away!"   
  
Wei Wuxian smiled, and he went to the infirmary. The seal was still hot in his sleeve.

There was a lot of tension in the air when the night hunt at Phonexi Mountain finally began: Lan Wangji didn't look Wei Wuxian, even if he tried to get his attention.  
  
Lan Xichen's smile was stiff and looked like someone had stabbed him. Jin Zixuan looked like he would have preferred to be elsewhere, while most of the Jin sect looked badly at Luo Qingyang.  
  
Nie Mingjue was angry, and not even his brother dared to be near him. Jin Guandyao stared at his sworn brothers and did not understand why they both avoided looking at him.   
  
The only one who seemed calm was Jiang Cheng, although he didn't remember much of what he had done that afternoon. It was better for him.   
  
Since Jin Guangshan was absent, his wife started talking," It is a real pleasure tonight to see the sects reunited again. The Jin sect hopes that this will be an opportunity to strengthen relations between us, to build a better future. We fought to overthrow a tyrant, and we did it. This must remind us that _even gods can fall_. It doesn't matter how many preys you will catch, but it matters how much honor you will bring to your sects and how brave you will be. Good luck." 

Wei Wuxian wanted to hunt alone. What could happen? Nothing would hurt him. Oh, he was so naïve!

Wei Wuxian hated dogs. It wasn't a silly fear, used to attract girls' attention.   
  
Dogs were his nightmare: in front of them, the cultivator felt helpless, unable to react.   
  
Rationally, he knew how stupid it was to fear dogs. He was a demigod, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He controlled the dead, manipulated the resentful energy. If he wanted, he could have killed all the dogs he met.  
  
The problem was that Wei Wuxian's fear wasn't rational, and even though he knew all these things, he still couldn't suppress chills at the mere sight of a dog.   
  
Or, as in this case, on hearing the barking of a dog. The demigod had hoped he had imagined it.   
  
Initially, it wasn't so loud. But the deeper he went into the forest, the louder the barking. _  
_  
  
When Wei Wuxian heard the barking again, he froze.  
  
"I should have followed Shijie and the peacock ... I shouldn't be here."   
  
The cultivator was about to leave when he heard a noise coming from behind a tree.   
  
Wei Wuxian smiled, " I have finally found a prey. What is hiding he…?”  
  
The words died in his throat.   
  
Slowly, like in a nightmare, four of the biggest and ugliest dogs he'd ever seen came out from behind the trees.  
  
Dogs' muzzles were scarred, their fur was blood-red and their body was full of scars.  
  
The beasts seemed not to eat for days, and looked at the demigod as if it were their next meal.   
  
The cultivator was paralyzed with fear.  
  
One false move, and he would die.

Wei Wuxian couldn't escape. Now, the dogs had surrounded him, and stared ravenously, waiting for the demigod to make a misstep.   
  
The demigod was holding his breath. Years had passed since so many dogs had managed to get close to the cultivator.   
  
He thought Jasmine was intimidating. What an idiot! She was a puppy compared to those monsters!  
  
Wuxian had no other choice, he had to fight.   
  
He could have used Suiban to push the dogs away or hurt them.   
  
Instead, he did nothing. The cultivator was frozen, as if his body refused to obey him. Fear defeated more people than any other one thing in the world.   
  
Suddenly, one of the dogs jumped at him.   
  
Instinctively, Wei Wuxian shielded his face with his right arm and screamed when the dog bit him. The demigod punched the animal and pushed him away, but the damage was done.   
  
His blood flowed to the ground, and the smell made the beasts more ferocious. It was like being a rabbit waiting to be devoured.  
  
Another dog bit his leg, and Wuxian was slower to cast him out. His left hand was shaking, he couldn't hit hard enough.  
  
When the dog came off his leg, the cultivator took uncertain steps backward, but the pain of the wounds was intense.   
  
Hades' son found all that fucking ironic.  
  
The nightmare of the Wen, the demonic cultivator, Hecate's disciple, was about to be killed by a pack of stray dogs.   
  
Was Hecate talking about this when she said that Fate could be capricious? Wuxian would rather have died in battle than devoured by dogs. The pack was about to attack him all at once, and Wei Wuxian closed his eyes.   
  
He had accepted the inevitable. However, the demigod felt no pain.   
  
When Wei Wuxian opened his eyes again, Lan Zhan was in front of him, Bichen unsheathed and the dogs within walking distance of him.   
  
The beasts growled.   
  
It was clear that they were annoyed that someone had interrupted them.   
  
One of them tried to attack Lan Zhan, but the cultivator was faster and hit him in the stomach.   
  
The corpse did not fall to the ground. Instead, it disappeared in a golden cloud.   
Wei Wuxian blinked. He was right, those were monsters.   
  
The Greek monsters did not leave a body when they died.   
  
Hecate had explained it to him. She also told him that monsters didn't have a soul, and when they died, they went...the demigod did not remember.   
  
At that moment, he didn't care to know. Wuxian was almost regretting it now.   
  
The other dogs groaned as if they were in mourning. Wei Wuxian was convinced that they would try to attack again.   
  
Instead, they ran away.   
  
Lan Zhan put Bichen back in its sheath and turned around.   
  
Wei Wuxian asked, "Lan Zhan, how did you find me?"  
  
“I heard you - he replied, checking the state of the demigod's wounds - I wasn't very far from here. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."  
  
"It's not your fault. You were amazing. Thanks, you saved my life. "  
  
The man did not answer. He remained impassive, watching the blood coming out of Wei Wuxian's leg.   
  
The Lan said, "You need a healer."   
  
"I know. But I can't walk - the demigod smiled, wanting to take the opportunity to annoy the other cultivator - You could carry me in your arms. I'm sure I'd be very comfortable."   
  
It had to be a joke. A way to try to break the tension, and provoke a reaction in the other man. Instead, not only did Lan Zhan not react, but he took him in her arms, careless of the blood that would have spoiled his clothes.  
  
"Lan Zhan! What are you doing?!"   
  
"I'm taking you to a healer."  
  
"You can't ... you can't carry me like this!"   
  
“You can't walk - Lan Zhan said simply - You risk fainting due to blood loss. It's better in this way."  
  
"There has to be another way! I'm making your clothes stained! In Gusu, don't you have a rule that forbids getting dirty?"   
  
"There may be exceptions - he replied, then asked the demigod - Can you move your arm?"  
  
Wuxian tried to lift his arm, but the effort made him feel a pang of pain, "Damn ... I can't move it well..."  
  
“Don't force yourself. You will soon be with the healer. "  
  
At that point, Wei Wuxian was too tired to protest or try to joke.  
  
The demigod snuggled into the cultivator's chest and inhaled his perfume. He felt safe.   
  
I wonder what it'd be like this forever...  
  
It was foolish to even think about it. Lan Zhan didn't have time for someone like Wei Wuxian.   
  
Better to enjoy that moment. It won't happen again. 

Jiang Cheng frowned when he saw Wei Wuxian arrive in the arms of the second Lan master. And his frown got worse when he realized his brother was hurt.  
  


Wei Wuxian's blood was staining Gusu's white robes, and judging by the paleness of his shidi, he must have lost a lot of it.  
  


"What did you do to him?" he asked Lan Wangji, while Zidian emitted sparks.  
  


The Lan remained impassive, heedless of the cult leader's fury. He didn't care about him, and he didn't do much to hide it. There were rumors of the enmity between the righteous Hanguang-jun and the demonic cultivator. They were like fire and water, sooner or later they would have to collide.  
  


"Shidi, calm down - Wei Wuxian tried to prevent Jiang Cheng from beating his friend in front of their disciples - Lan Zhan saved me."  
  


"Saved from what?"  
  


"Wild dogs."   
  


“Dogs here? Who brought them? "  
  


"Probably, they were drawn to the stench of your demon." Jin Zixun arrived with a group of Jin cultivators, giggling as if he had just seen the funniest show of his life. And considering that his life was pretty pathetic, that might be true.  
  


Jiang Cheng said, "Be careful how you speak."  
  


"Why? He's just a servant, isn't he? "  
  


"He is my brother."  
  


"So the rumors are true, he is Jiang Fengmian's bastard."   
  


That evening, Jin Zixun must have had a death wish. To provoke one of the cult leaders with the worst temperament like that was to want to be killed.  
  


Regardless of Jiang Cheng’s state of mind, he continued, “Of course, why else would Jiang Fengmian have to look for the son of a servant?   
  


Wei Changze had run away with his whore, proving unfaithful to his master, as well as a coward. Sect leader Jiang owed nothing to the child of those two… well, if the child was his, that changed a lot of things. Do not you think so?"  
  


Zidian was one step away from being used to frustrate an idiot. Jiang Cheng said, "My father was a man of honor, unlike someone else."  
  


“Don’t you know? The flesh is weak. And when you want someone..."  


Jiang Cheng transformed Zidian, and with the whip, he took Jin Zixun by the neck.   
  


He growled, “I don't tolerate talking about my family that way. My father would never have touched a friend's wife, nor would he have dishonored his wife. Unlike your uncle, he respected his oaths. "  
  


"He was ... just ... a ... man ..."  
  


Jiang Cheng tightened the whip around the cultivator's neck, “Do you want to repeat? I don't think I heard you."  
  


"Jiang Cheng, you are killing him."   
  


"So?"  
  


“I don't care if he lives or if he dies - Wei Wuxian admitted - But think of the trouble that his door would bring to YummengJiang. We are here to prove that our sect is still powerful. If you kill him, you will prove that rumors are true."   
  


Wei Wuxian was tempted to kill that bastard himself, but he wasn't feeling well, had a headache and wanted everyone to leave him alone.   
  


The demigod didn't think he would ever hate a night hunt, yet here he is.   
  


Jiang Cheng snorted, and Zidian transformed back into a ring. Jin Zixun fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.   
  


“Let's go - the sect leader said - I'll take you to a healer. And you…"   
  


"Make him come - Wei Wuxian said - I owe him a new robe."  
  


"Wei Wuxian wants it to be there."  
  


Jiang Cheng thinned his lips. He couldn't fight back without risking another diplomatic incident.  
  


Reluctantly, he accepted the presence of the Lan.   
  


When they were gone, the cultivators began whispering to each other.   
  


_ I thought there was only one monster at Lotus Pier.   
  
_

_ We were wrong, it is obvious.  
  
_

_ Too young to be a sect leader...sect leader Yao was right!   
  
_

_ Wei Wuxian is really Jiang Fengmian's bastard. Why else is sect leader Jiang so protective of him? _

_Wei Wuxian walked into a cave, barely orienting himself in the darkness. He was wounded in the side and leg and was losing a lot of blood. But he had to keep walking. The others were in danger._

  
_Gaea's voice whispered to him, "You won't find anyone in the Cairns anymore. They're all dead. Even your precious little brother."_

  
_"No ... you are lying. The great sects may not have already organized an army to invade the Burial Mounds."_

  
_"You want proof? Here it is."_  
  
_Wei Wuxian saw lights approaching. They were ghosts. He recognized those spirits, the guilt that made its way into him._  
  
_"Granny ... Uncle Four ..."_

  
_The spirits said, "You have forsaken us. You have condemned us."_

  
_"No, I ..."_

  
_"You could have saved us, but you didn't. Why didn’t you give Jin Guangshan the seal?"_

  
_"I couldn't ... the seal ..."_

  
_"You have condemned all of us. You only manage to ruin everything you touch. You are a disgrace. You should not have been born."_

  
_He knew it. Madame Yu had always told him that he was the worst thing that could happen to the Jiang sect. He had deluded himself that he could do something good, that he could help people with his powers. But the reality was more cruel. Lady Medea was right: no child of Hades can be a hero._

  
_"Go back, and give the seal to Lady Medea. Otherwise ..."_

  
_"Wei Ying!"_

  
_The demigod recognized that voice. He turned, "Lan Zhan?"_

  
_The cultivator was injured, but he ran towards him nonetheless. Wei Ying tried to tell him to leave, that he shouldn't get involved, Lan Zhan was just a mortal. But the words died in his throat when he saw a shadow behind Lan Zhan altar above his head a whip._

  
_"Lan Zhan!_ "

Wei Wuxian woke from overtaking, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around, not recognizing where he was.

As soon as he realized he was in the Jiang tent, the demigod calmed down. He saw Lan Zhan beside him, asleep as he shook Wei Wuxian's hand. Lan Zhan was here and was alive. But he will be in danger because of the son of Hades. 

And other people will die.

"The seal is important ... Jin Guangshan wants the seal, and he will kill some people I care about because I don't want to give it to him ... but if I give him the pieces now, maybe ..."

"Craaa!"

Xia ShuLan landed on his bed and pecked at his fingers. The demigod frowned, “Did Hecate send you? Why are you here?"

"Craaa!"

“Ok, right… you can't talk. What should I do?"

The crow pointed him towards the outside of the tent. Wei Ying guessed, "Do you want me to go out?"

"Craaa!"

“Mhm… I think it's a yes. Wait a moment." 

Wei Wuxian released Lan Zhan's hand and got out of bed. He felt groggy. Who knows how many medicines the doctor had given him. He would have preferred some Shijie's ambrosia.

Xia Shulan flew out of the tent, and Wei Wuxian followed her. He assumed that Hecate wanted to speak to him privately and had sent his servant to call him. It was plausible to imagine. He expected a rebuke from the goddess for not yet destroying the seal as he had promised her.

Damn, Hecate was likely asking him to deliver the pieces Wei Wuxian had to destroy them herself. But after the dream he had, Wei Wuxian wasn't sure he wanted to destroy the seal.

It was probably the only thing that would have stopped a massacre. 

He meant to tell Hecate that he would not give her the seal. He was ready for anything. However, he did not expect to face Wen Qing.

“What are you doing here? And how did you get there? " the demigod asked. She was full of cultivators there, and no matter how good she was, not even Wen Qing could have drugged them all.

And she didn't even seem capable of harming an ant: the woman looked emaciated and dirty, as if she hadn't eaten in days.

 _It's your fault_ , a little voice whispered to him.

 _After she helped you, you abandoned her, and you didn't even bother with what happened to her. You are ungratefu_ l.

Wen Qing looked at him with a frown, "I don't want your pity."

"I do not…" 

“I've seen that look before. You're pitying me. Save it: I don't have time for this. You have to help me. Your dad says you're a decent person, and he's a good judge of character."

"My father?"

“Who do you think helped me get here? Hermes? - she asked impatiently - I don't have time for other stupid questions. You have to help me save my brother. Listen to me: I will not repeat everything... "

_The patriarch will emerge from the mountain of the dead._

The hunt in Phoniex Mountain will have consequences for the future. Hecate saw Jin Zixuan change his mind about Apollo's daughter, saw three sworn brothers become more distant from each other because of a caprice of Aphrodite, and his protégé's reputation darkened.

_Revenge and justice will sow on his path/ at the command of an army that will make the sun tremble._

The sons of Hades were rarely happy. Cangse had prayed that things were different for Wei Wuxian. With her dying breath, she had made one last prayer to her, asking her to protect Wei Wuxian. Hecate had tried. But not even a goddess could oppose what Fate had decided. What a bad joke: all her efforts had been in vain. She had to expect the prophecy to be about the most dangerous demigod of his generation.

_Two brothers in everything but blood will become sworn enemies_.

Medea might have believed she had the power to change Fate, to resurrect Kronos, but she was the first to be the instrument in the hands of a deity. Medea will fail, having tasted the victory. 

All this did not interest Hecate: her concern was for Wei Wuxian. 

"You're doing crazy."

The demigod turned as he was putting a woman on a horse. Around them were about forty other prisoners whom the son of Hades had freed. It was incorrect to say that he had done everything himself: his brother had unwittingly helped.

Hecate looked at Wen Yuan asleep in Wei Wuxian's lap. He was so young but already potent. Predictably her powers would have had such a rude awakening: after all, Qiongqi Path was full of resentful energy.

The dead had not received a proper burial, and the Jin had been contemptuous. They will receive just punishment for their crimes. But not today.

_His enemy Earth will be._

Wei Wuxian looked at her with distrust, "Are you here to stop me?"

"Why should I stop you? You are doing a brave but stupid thing."

"I can't leave these people here. They don't deserve it!"

Hecate smiled sadly, "You are like your father."

It was a compliment, but the demigod seemed offended, "I'm not like Hades."

"He too despises unjust punishment."

"And send others to make up for it. It's convenient."

Oh, that anger. That was familiar, too. Wei Wuxian was more like Hades than he realized.

The goddess said, "You cannot go to Lotus Pier. Jiang Wanyin will not offer you asylum."

"Why shouldn't he? We are brothers."

"He's your shidi, but your sect doesn't have enough power to protect them from the Jin."

"I have it - the boy growled - I'll protect them, and fuck Jin Guangshan." 

_At the crossroads between life and death, the patriarch will make his choice._

"You could go to Hellas." 

"They wouldn't survive." 

And there, everyone would despise them because they are foreigners.

He didn't say it, but it was clear from his expression. Hecate did not correct him.

"Go to the Burial Mounds. It's sacred to your father and me. You'll survive long enough. But you'll have to work."

Wei Wuxian replied, "I'm not afraid to work."

"Mhm ..."

"Now, if you allow me to leave..."

"One last thing, Wei Wuxian."

With a wave of her hand, she showed him two possible futures, two choices that will affect him and the people close to him. There were both terrible, which only the son of Hades saw. 

"There is another crossroads ahead of you - Hecate said with a gloomy expression - Which path do you choose?"

Two years later, Ade will throw it back at her. Angry and in need of someone to blame, the god will curse Xiao Xingchen's soul to punish her, to make her understand the pain of losing a favorite child. As if she too was not suffering the loss of a beloved disciple. But the prophecy had come true, and the world saved. 

For the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to starysky205, you are a great beta.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks to Gwen-chan for her help. Thank you my dear beta.  
> -I re-edited the story, as the previous version didn't satisfy me. It is now in a form that I find much more acceptable. I thank all readers, old and new, for the patience you have with me.  
> \- Sorry, English isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an English course at the collège.


End file.
